


Haven

by CrazyMouseInc (taeraekyu)



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Developing Friendships, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Original Character-centric, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, selective mutism, selectively mute oc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28119162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeraekyu/pseuds/CrazyMouseInc
Summary: By chance, she wandered into paradise.Maybe, she could find it here, the way the rest of them had: a place to which she could return, a shelter from the storms of life, a home...A true haven.Written back in 2012, by a much younger me. Posted for our entertainment.Originally posted on Deviantart.
Relationships: The Ouran High School Host Club & Original Female Character(s), The Ouran High School Host Club & Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Haven

**Author's Note:**

> This was written by a high schooler. Be kind.  
> I dug it up on my hard drive, and read back over it. There's a surprising amount of likable material I found it, and thought it'd do no harm to upload it.  
> Can easily be read as a 3rd person POV reader-insert with a name, hence the tag.  
> There are about 25.5 chapters, so I figured I'd proofread them, do some light editing, and viola.  
> It's _very_ lightly edited, with only a few added descriptive statements here and there to help the story along, so it's still essentially what I wrote back then, rather than a full revamp written at my current technical level.  
> (That would take too long to do; have you seen my update schedule? Yeah. Me, neither.)

She thought the library would be quieter. She hated loud noises; in fact, they scared her.

The girl closed the door and walked through the empty halls, wondering if she should just stay in the hallway rather than try her luck at finding a quiet room.

Still, she searched. In her quest, she passed a room notably void of voices or clamor…Music Room #3.

An old music room? It might be her best chance at finding some sweet silence.

When she opened the door...

It was empty.

She sighed in relief at the quiet, empty room. It smelled slightly of roses, something that didn't bother her. She plopped down in the middle of the pink room, listening to the silence that always ran away when anybody at this crazy school was around.

Looking down at her “uniform,” the girl frowned. It was a yellow skirt and a white button-up shirt with an Ouran emblem pinned to it, so she wouldn't be confused with another school. She couldn’t afford a new proper school uniform…not that she could afford the original dress in the first place.

_Click, click._

She gasped. Someone was coming in! She looked around and found only one place to hide. A pedestal. There was a rather expensive looking vase on it, but she ducked behind the stand anyway. She didn't want anyone to see her.

"Time to set things up. Boy are we late today!" a voice said.

Set things up? Oh no, they were in here on purpose!

"Someone's here." A much deeper voice commented.

But how? How would they know she was there? She held her breath, hoping beyond reason that they would just leave.

_Step, step…_

The girl reluctantly looked to her right to see a very tall, dark haired young man looking down at her.

She gasped and jumped to her feet, backing away from him and bumping into someone else.

She turned her head and saw two red headed boys, whose features and countenance mirrored each other. Weren't they in her class? Scared by their sudden appearance behind her, she stepped away from them and nearly bumped into the tall one again. Realizing she was trapped on either side, she tried to back up toward the door, and incidentally...hit the pedestal.

She inhaled sharply. Spinning on her heel, she jumped onto it and just barely reached to snatch the vase by its neck, keeping it from imminent death. She sighed a bit too soon, however. Off balance, the pedestal continued to fall, and her with it.

She squeaked, bracing herself for the inevitable impact…but it never came.

"Hm?" The girl opened her eyes, not feeling the floor on her face. Instead, she was in the tall man's arms.

"You should be more careful," a twin said.

"That's how our last member got stuck with us," the other twin laughed.

She stared at them. They were very familiar, unmistakable, in fact. The Hitachiin brothers, Hikaru and Kaoru. Why were they in the old music room? And who was the guy that was holding her?

"Well, it would seem one of our princesses couldn't wait to see us," a blonde guy said.

Princess? She looked at the blonde haired young man. Tamaki Suou.

She looked up at the man holding her. Takashi Morinozuka.

She blushed and squirmed out of his grasp. The girl set the vase back on the pedestal and ran toward the door, but Tamaki stood in front of her, "Now, now, you don't have to run away, my dear. Every princess is welcome here to her garden of fantasy."

She just wanted to get out there, and find a nice, silent place to do nothing. "You don't look familiar at all. Have you been here before?" One glance at her attire and he asked the reasonable question, "Do you even go to school here?"

"Senpai, cut it out." A rather cute brown-haired boy cut in. "Huh, you do look a little familiar."

Haruhi Fujioka, the other honor student. The other commoner.

"Yeah, we were thinking the same thing." The twins spoke in unison.

She ducked her head and ran…into a blonde kid. "Huh?" he said in a daze. He was holding a pink rabbit, "Nana-chan?"

Mitskuni Haninozuka.

“Nana” gasped upon the utterance of her name, and finally ran out of the music room to search for refuge elsewhere.

"Honey-senpai?" Haruhi turned to him, "Did you know who that was?"

Kyoya Ootori answered instead. "Nanabah, no last name given. Class 1-A, with you and the twins."

"I thought she looked familiar."

"Hardly," Hikaru shrugged.

"Yeah, she didn't give off much presence." Kaoru spoke more thoughtfully.

"But I wonder..." Haruhi looked at the door, "what was she doing here?"

Haninozuka. Morinozuka. Suou. Hitachiin. Ootori. Fujioka. They were all together in that room.

Why? She stopped running for a moment. Why were they in the music room? Were they in a study group?

No, Hikaru said something about setting up. Setting up what?


End file.
